fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Podstawy, moja droga/scenariusz
Rodzina Flynn-Fletcher wraz ze Stefą spędzają czas u dziadków w Anglii. Fretka i Stefa całą noc czytają książki o przygodach Sherlocka Holmesa, następnego dnia wykorzystują dedukcję i nabytą wiedzę aby przyłapać braci. Dundersztyc chce przenieść Big Bena w okolice swojego apartamentu, aby widzieć z okna wielki zegar. Przeciwstawia mu się Agent P wraz z Agentem 000 z brytyjskiego wywiadu. Podstawy, moja droga (W domu dziadków Fletcherów w Anglii.) Reginald: No to jak, dzieciaki, podoba wam się w Anglii? Fineasz: O i to jeszcze jak. Wiemy nareszcie co to znaczy strzecha. Reginald: No to "strzechialnie". (Śmieje się z Fineaszem.) Ależ się uśmiałem. (Obok nich na fotelach leżą znudzone Fretka i Stefa.) Obie: Och.... Stefa: Potwornie tu nudno. Fretka: Nudno, koszmarnie nudno. Winnifred: Co?! W takim razie polecam książki o Sherlocku Holmsie. (Rozdaje im książki.) Mam cała kolekcję w starym wydaniu. Stefa: A... dziękuje, pani babciu. Winnifred: Kolacja o 19:00! Czyli po waszemu o 7:00! Fretka: (Szepcze do Stefy.) Racja czytanie. To robiono zanim wymyślono ubaw. Winnifred: Słyszałam! Fretka: W sumie lepsze to niż nic. (Zaczyna czytać po czym od razu wciąga się w lekturę.) Ha! Mhm! Mh! (Następnego dnia) Lawrence: Uwaga! Czy wszyscy gotowi? Jedziemy na wycieczkę, żeby zobaczyć London Eye. Fineasz: Czyli co? Lawrence: Jeden z największych diabelskich młynów w calutkim wszechświecie. Fineasz: Super! Lawrence: Dziewczynki gotowe? (Fretka i Stefa nadal czytają książki.) Fretka: Chwilunia! Zaraz kończymy! Lawrence: Nie spałyście całą noc, żeby przeczytać książkę? Fretka: Nie, nie! Przeczytałyśmy całą kolekcję. Winnifred: (do Reginalda) Zapewne zanim wymyślono ubaw. Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Przeskok do Pepe, który leży w salonie pod zegarem.) O, tam jest. Reginald: Trzymaj się staruszku i bądź grzeczny. (Wszyscy wychodzą z domu zostawiając Pepe. Pepe wchodzi przez zegar do bazy. Jest to angielska baza. Pepe bierze filiżankę herbaty, która stoi na stole obok.) Major Monogram: Witaj, Agencie P. Dundersztyc znowu coś kombinuje i znowu w Anglii, a... e po ostatniej misji w Londynie nasze relacje z brytyjskim wywiadem nieco się popsuły. Będziesz pracować z Agentem 000. (Na fotel obok spada Agent 000.) A akcję będę śledzić z uroczą Inspektor Inicjał. (Obraz na monitorze dzieli się na pół i na drugiej połowie, pokazuje się Inspektor Inicjał.) Inspektor Inicjał: 000, razem z Agentem P przydzielono ci misję powstrzymania Dundersztyca. Agent 000: Rozumiem, że wie pani, że to dziobak. Inspektor Inicjał: To Jankesi, 000. Ciesz się, że to przynajmniej ssak. Major Monogram: (Udaje ryk.) No, dorwij go, Agencie P! (Pepe wychodzi.) Agent 000: Co!? I już?! Gdzie zdjęcie, miejsce zrzutu, albo kontakt? Co to niby ma być za misja?! Major Monogram: A ssakowi to wystarczyło. Inspektor Inicjał: O! (Udaje ryk.) (Na mieście) Reginald: No dobrze, kochani. Życzę wam miłej zabawy. My jedziemy na międzynarodowy festiwal gotowania flaków. Lawrence: Ma być 29 oryginalnych smaków. Reginald: No to pa, pa! (Odjeżdża z Lawrencem.) Linda: To wasze bilety wstępu na London Eye. Lepiej stańcie w kolejce, bo ludzi jest całkiem sporo. Odbierzemy was kwadrans po czwartej. Pa, pa! Winnifred: Miłej zabawy! (Odchodzi z Winnifred.) Fineasz, Fretka i Stefa Pa! Fineasz: Ej, Fretka! No to my idziemy i później się tu spotkamy. Na razie! (Fineasz i Ferb odchodzą.) Stefa: Na razie! Ej, chodźmy na zakupy! Fretka: Nie słyszałaś? Nawet w Anglii moi bracia mają jakiś tajny plan. Stefa: A skąd to wiesz? Fretka: Nie trzeba być Sherlockiem Holmesem- Uuuu, Stefa, już wiem! O kim czytałyśmy przez calusieńką noc? Kto jest mistrzem przyłapywania? Stefa: Sherlock Holmes? Fretka: Tak! Może wreszcie uda mi się ich przyskrzynić, jeśli wykorzystam do tego dedukcję. Chodź! Będzie fajnie! Będziesz doktorem Watsonem. (Agent 000 i Pepe siedzą w malutkim pojeździe Pepe.) Agent 000: O nie. Pojedziemy moim. (Chwilę potem jadą przez miasto wozem Agenta 000.) I to się nazywa pojazd. Ma kompletne wyposażenie. Radar, subatomowy sonat i system ostrzegania nuklearnego i odtwarzacz MP3. (Pepe naciska guzik.) Nie dotykaj! To katapuuu... (Wystrzeliła go katapulta z samochodu. Pojazd hamuje. Zdenerwowany Agent 000 wchodzi z powrotem do pojazdu.) Twoim zdaniem to było śmieszne? (Odjeżdżają.) (W alei sklepów idą Fretka i Stefa. Fretka jest ubrana za Sherlocka Holmesa, a Stefa ma na głowie melonik jak John Watson.) Fretka: Dzięki Sherlockowej dedukcji zawsze będziemy o krok (Stefa zatrzymuje się pod sklepem.) przed chłopcami. Zawołam mamę i pokażę jej- (Zatrzymała się.) Stefa: Uu... buty! Fretka: Stefa? Skupże się dziewczyno! (Odciąga Stefę od sklepu.) Stefa: Przepraszam, ale coś mnie rozproszyło. No wiesz, Londyn. Super sklepy, zakupy. Fretka: Są na rogu! (Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do sklepu samochodowego.) Czyżby chcieli kupić jakiś części samochodowe. Dobra Watsonie, zaczynamy dedukowanie. He! Zdobyli kilka samochodów i weszli do sklepu, by kupić kilka odświeżaczy powietrza. Mogą też kupować olej do wielkiego robota. Co ty na to, Stefa? Stefa? (Stefa wraca z pełnymi torbami z zakupów.) Stefa: Co? (Agent P dostaje się do kryjówki Dundersztyca w Big Benie.) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak? (Zza Pepe wychodzi Agent 000.) Uuu... a kim jest twój kolega? Agent 000: Agent 000, tajne służby jej królewskiej mości. Dundersztyc: 000, nie lepiej, potrójne 0? Agent 000: Właśnie, że nie lepiej. Dundersztyc: Pisane przez "ó", prawda? Agent 000: To 000. Dundersztyc': On to "P", a ty "Ó", więc razem to będzie... Agent 000: To nie litery, tylko 0, jasne? Dundersztyc: Zamierzałem powiedzieć "ÓP". Chyba ktoś się zirytował. (Dundersztyc uruchamia pułapkę na Pepe i Agenta 000.) Agent 000: Ej! Dundersztyc: Przykro mi, ale wszystkie moje pułapki są na dziobaki. Agent 000: A zatem co to jest? (Wskazuje na rurę nad nimi.) Dundersztyc: Ach to. Widzicie, jestem coraz starszy i coraz trudniej mi dostrzec wskazówki zegarka, a więc... wystrzelę Big Bena prosto w kosmos, a potem wyląduję nim w naszym mieście. (Porusz się figurkowym Dundersztycem w makiecie jego domu.) Lalala! To właśnie ja. Lalala. Wstałem i chcę się dosiedzieć, która godzina. Tak! Jestem genialny! Agent 000: To jest, to już cały plan? Dundersztyc: Teoretycznie tak. Niezły prawda? Agent 000: Czy ja nie jestem w ukrytej kamerze? Możesz po prostu kupić większy zegarek, albo zegar ścienny. Dundersztyc: Tak, ale musiałbym pojechać do sklepu, znaleźć miejsce na parkingu, a potem miałbym ich setki do wyboru, ja... Strasznie dużo z tym zachodu. Ten sposób jest mniej skomplikowany. (Fretka i Stefa ustawiły się pod sklepem samochodowym.) Fretka: Chodź, Watsonie. (Wchodzą do środka.) (do sprzedawcy) Przepraszam pana. (Wyjmuje zdjęcie Fineasza i Ferba.) Czy ci chłopcy byli tu dzisiaj? Sprzedawca: Rzeczywiście byli tutaj tacy. Nie zgadzali się w kilku kwestiach, no, no a na koniec dałem im trochę zbędnego złomu. O, a czy nie są za młodzi na złomowanie? Fretka: Stefa? Stefa: (Przeszukuje książką Sherlocka Holmesa.) Jeszce szukam. Aha! Powiedział "byli tutaj, zabrali mu trochę zbędnego złomu i czy oni nie są trochę na to za młodzi?". Fretka: Tak! Są za młodzi. (Fretka i Stefa wyszły na podwórko.) Aha! Tu aż się roi od wskazówek. Hm? Spójrz tylko na te koliste odciski w piachu. Wokół unosi się subtelny zapach gumy. O rany Stefa, co to może być?! Stefa: Eee, opony. (Zwraca uwagę na znak informujący o darmowych oponach.) Fretka: Kto wie? Kto wie? Szukajmy dalej! (Odbiega.) Stefa: Och! (piosenka Nasze ABC) Zagadka nowa czeka nas. Zbierać poszlaki przyszedł czas. To nasze ABC! Faktów z fikcją nie mieszamy. Całą prawdę odkrywamy Nasze ABC! I każdy wnet się dowie czym jest nasze ABC. Do śledztwa lupę trzeba mieć. Czasem pomocnik też w dochodzeniu może przydać się. To nasze ABC! (I każdy dobrze to wie!) To nasze ABC! (I każdy dobrze to wie!) ooo Tak to nasze ABC! ( I każdy dobrze to wie !) Tak to nasze ABC! (W kryjówce Dundersztyca Dundersztyc uruchamia rakietę.) Dundersztyc: Teraz udam się na najwyższe piętro. Wkrótce przeżyjecie bardzo gorące chwile. Hahaha! (Odchodzi.) Agent 000: Spokojnie, Agencie P. Uratuję nas w oka mgnieniu. (Agent 000 próbuje stopić pułapkę laserowym zegarkiem.) Fretka: Widzę ich! (Fineasz i Ferb weszli do taksówki. Wypadł im notes.) Zgubili notes. (Podnosi notes.) Przerwana kartka. Czytam. Na dziś, wyścig, 1600 Water. Water Street! Teraz mam dowód. Urządzają wyścig przy Water Street 1600. U, zadzwonię do mamy. (Dzwoni do Lindy. Razem ze Stefą idą pod ten adres.) I dlatego musisz przyjść pod Water Street 1600. He? (Widzi budynek pod tym adresem, który jest opuszczony.) Nie rozumiem. Myślałam, że chodziło o to. Linda: (przez telefon) Halo? Halo!? Fretka, jesteś tam?! Fretka: Ach, wybacz mamo. Zapomnij o czym mówiłam. Linda: Dobrze, skarbie. Winnifred: I macie niczego nie jeść. Kolacja o 19:00! Fretka: Tak dobrze, do miłego. (Rozłącza się.) A jeśli 1600 to nie adres, tylko czas? Stefa: O tym w sumie nie pomyślałam. Fretka: He! No właśnie! Stefa jesteś genialna! Przypomnij sobie jak Sherlock Holmes dzięki ołówkowi odczytał odcisk na kartce. (Wyjmuje ołówek.) Więc jeśli się nie mylę. (Zamazuje kartę ołówkiem.) Lista na dziś, Big Ben, o 16:00, wyścig po super zjeżdżalni do Tamizy. Stefa, 16:00 to przecież 4:00, czyli teraz! Szybko! (Odbiegają.) (Agent 000 nadal próbuje stopić pułapkę.) Agent 000: Jeszcze kilka minut. (Pepe rzuca cegłą w pilota, czym uwalnia siebie i Agenta 000. Agent 000 przypadkowo rani się laserem.) Ał! To! I proszę. Dobrze, że miałem zegarko-laser. Nasz Dundersztyc poszedł schodami. Jeśli przedostaniemy się przez mechanizm zegara, nawet nie zareaguje. (Wspina się na górę przez mechanizm zegara.) (Pepe wzywa windę.) (Fretka i Stefa zauważają zjeżdżalnię na Big Benie.) Stefa: Oał! Fretka jesteś wielka, doskonale to odgadłaś! Fretka: Tak! Chyba masz rację. Czas przyłapać braciszków. (Fineasz przepuszcza ochotników na zjeżdżalnię.) Fineasz: Następny! (Szczypce łapią chłopca w oponie i zabierają go na górę.) Fretka: Fineasz! Fineasz: Jesteście! I co wy na to? Fretka: Wiedziałam, że coś wykombinujecie. Opony, rury widzę do czego służą, tylko po co wam ten ananas? Fineasz: On był dla Ferba. Nagle zgłodniał. Fretka: A... i pewnie masło też, ha? Fineasz: Nie, nie. Masło zwiększa prędkość. (Ferb stoi na szczycie zjeżdżalni i smaruje się masłem. Zjeżdża po zjeżdżalni, odbija się od wody i wpada do wagonu w London Eye.) Sędzia: Mamy nowy rekord świata! Fretka: Mama się wścieknie, gdy się o tym dowie. (Dzwoni. Łapią ją szczypce i wciągają na szczyt zjeżdżalni.) Aaaa! (Zjeżdża po zjeżdżalni.) Linda: (Odbiera od niej telefon.) Halo? (Fretka próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale nie może przez uskoki w zjeżdżalni.) Ktoś ma bardzo wyrazisty akcent. Pomyłka. (Rozłącza się.) Fretka: Aaa! Aaa! Stefa: Czy też mogę zjechać? Fineasz: No pewnie. (Stefa wjeżdża na szczyt zjeżdżalni.) A teraz ostatni klient. (Fineasz wjeżdża na szczyt zjeżdżalni.) (Fretka wpada do wagoniku, a za nią Stefa do tego samego.) Fineasz: I właśnie o to chodziło! (Wpada do wagoniku z Ferbem.) Fretka: O! 15 po 4.! Mama zaraz będzie. Mamo tutaj! Spójrz w górę! (Linda i Winnifred spacerują pod Big Benem, ale nie widzą zjeżdżalni.) Linda: Chyba się dobrze bawili.\ (Na szczycie Big Bena) Dundersztyc: A zatem już czas! (Włącza rakietę.) Fretka: Mamo spójrz! Mamo! Stefa: (Widzi poruszającego się Big Bena.) Ee? Fretka. Fretka: Stefa nie teraz. Stefa: Ale. Fretka: Mamo! (Big Ben wyleciał do góry.) Dundersztyc: Hehehe! Hahahaha! (Pepe dostaje się na górę i skopuje Dundersztyca z Big Bena.) Whoa! (Spada na zjeżdżalnię.) Aaaa! O! Ej, ale heca, to zjeżdżalnia! (Urwała się końcówka zjeżdżalni. Dundersztyc wyskoczył ze zjeżdżalni.) Juhu! Na bombę! (Zjeżdżalnia z Big Bena się urwała i wpadła do rzeki. Dundersztyc zamiast do wody wpada na chodnik.) Miałem nadzieję, że zrobię duży plusk. (Pepe opuszcza Big Bena.) Stefa: O! Fretka: Mamo! Linda: Jadą dziewczynki. (Podjeżdża wagonik z Fretką i Stefą. Dziewczyny wychodzą z niego.) Fretka: Mamo musisz to zoba- Linda: O jaki masz fajny kostium. Fretka: Mamo musisz zoba- (Widzi brak zjeżdżalni na Big Benie.) Linda: O Big Ben! Cudowny! Fretka: Ale? Ale, ale, ale, ale... Winnifred: O, a oto i chłopcy. (Podjeżdża wagonik, z którego wychodzą Fineasz i Ferb.) Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Ale był ubaw! Linda: Na to wygląda. Dobrze, możemy wracać do domu. Chodźcie! (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: Dziewczyny były chyba na zakupach. Ferb: Nigdy nie zrozumiem mody. (Napisy końcowe) (Parę godzin później, wieczorem Agentowi 000 udaje się dostać na szczyt Big Bena.) Agent 000: Cóż, trwało to dłużej niż myślałem. Aaa! (Zagląda na zegarek.) Muszę sobie kupić większy zegarek. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2